Maria (Dragon Soul)
An OC created by ExoSaiyan9000. Summary Earth was in shambles. Crime had taken over its streets and injustice was everywhere. Corrupt governments were helpless to stop it and no-one would stand up to the crime lords. Rebellions were created on one day and were dissolved the next, helpless to stop the syndicates. The daughter of an influential crime lord, Maria was one of the first to truly challenge the establishment. While her typical appearance was that of an incredibly accomplished athlete who attempted to distance herself from her father through a deep patriotism, petty thugs knew her as the Masked Marauder - a strong vigilante who targeted large gangs of thugs on the street every night. Appearance and Personality Maria's training regiment left her with a toned body, described as one of the most beautiful lady of her time. She was quite slim with a curvaceous figure. Her typical makeup was light; usually just eyeliner and nail polish. She had long brown hair that she usually wore in a ponytail to keep it out of her way in combat, and typically put a considerable amount of time into making sure that she looked her best. She took pride in her appearance. She usually wore a red dress with black tights and white boots. But when it was time for her to take on crime, she donned the Masayoshia suit. Headstrong and ambitious, Maria was quite similar to the females of the Henshin race. She hated crime and injustice as she had grow up in an environment that was dominated by it. She is fond of anyone who fights it, something which lead her and Aikkon to pursue a relationship. She will not hesitate to kill anyone who threatens her or her family and friends. She is a member of the Wandering Souls alongside Aikkon, Noctis and later, Yasai. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Date of Birth: '''9th July '''Birthplace: '''Pennsylvania, United States '''Weight: '''135 lbs '''Height: '''5'7 '''Likes: '''Running, pizza, earl grey tea, fighting, snow, strawberries, the smell of wood burning '''Dislikes: '''Summer, criminals, the smell of cigarette smoke, rock music '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Eye Colour: '''Bright blue '''Hobbies: '''Training, exercising, listening to music (except rock) '''Values: '''Confidence, kindness, sincerity '''Status: '''Active '''Affiliation: '''The Wondering Souls, herself and Aikkon ahead of anything else. '''Previous Affiliation: '''Team USA, herself '''Themes: * Main Theme * Battle Theme * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS_nMH8q0vU Potential Unleashed Theme] Note: 'All themes credited to their original composers and owners. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C '''| 9-A | '''5-A Name: 'Maria, the Masayoshia '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul 'Age: '''31 by the end of Chapter 1 '''Gender: '''Female '''Classification: '''Human-hybrid, Martial Artist, Vigilante '''Powers and Abilities: '''Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Skilled in the use of Firearms | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Master Martial Artist, Pressure Point Use | All of the above to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-Low - quickly healed from a stab in the chest), Barrier Creation, Telekinesis, Reactive Power Level (grew stronger as she fought the Henshin invaders), Afterimage Creation, Aura (Explosive and Defensive), Danmaku 'Attack Potency: Street level '(Regarded as the greatest Martial Artist of her time, Maria was feared by even the strongest criminals, and could take down dozens of fighters by herself) | '''Small Building level '(After having trained intensively with Aikkon, Maria had surpassed any fighter in the history of humanity, capable of vaporising humans with her energy attacks) | 'Large Planet level '(Casually defeated swarms of Henshin Warriors, and fought evenly with Ringo, who could destroy 3 Planets with a single gesture) 'Speed: Peak Human '(Prior to becoming a fighter, Maria was a world-class Sprinter who held the record for the Women's 100-metre Sprint. In combat, she could perform multiple complex manoeuvres faster than ordinary humans could perceive) | 'Superhuman '''combat speed (Set the record for the world's fastest punch, at over 50mph. The previous record having been of this speed) with '''Subsonic+ '''flight speed (Can fly faster than Human's can perceive, and once flew alongside a Tomahawk Missile) | '''Relativistic '(Blitzed multiple Henshin Warriors, and was swifter than Ringo in combat, who can escape the gravity of a Neutron Star) '''Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Peak Human | Likely Superhuman '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Peak Human+ '''(Can take down regular and even athletic humans with a single punch, and could hit harder than a well-made swing from a baseball bat) | Small Building Class (Her physical strikes should be comparable to her energy attacks. Can shatter a human skull with a casual strike) | 'Large Planet Class '(One-shotted multiple Henshin Warriors and could harm Ringo with her strikes) 'Durability: Peak Human level '(Her physical resilience was often Maria's diminishing factor. She could take more-or-less anything from a normal human, but a good swing from something like a baseball bat could easily take her out) | 'Large Planet level '(Took many hits from Ringo, and survived a hit from Yasai, albeit barely) 'Stamina: '''Peak Human (Capable of fighting even after sustaining serious injuries) | At least Peak Human+ (Can fight even after sustaining otherwise fatal injuries) | Superhuman (Defeated at least one-thousand Henshin warriors during the invasion of Earth and battled Ringo for a while until Aikkon intervened without tiring) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range | Planetary '''Standard Equipment: '''The Masayoshia suit. It is made primarily with Kevlar and Titanium and can survive being crushed by a small building multiple times 'Intelligence: 'High (Maria is a well-trained Martial Artist, a master of Karate, Jujutsu, Taekwondo, and is a capable Boxer) '''Weaknesses: '''Normal Human Weaknesses '''Key: Pre-Training w/ Aikkon '| 'Post-Training w/ Aikkon '| '''Potential Unleashed Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5